


Espírito de Natal

by OnlyHim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, natal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim
Summary: Criado a partir do prompt "Você não gosta de marshmallows no seu chocolate quente? Por que você odeia amor?" de bravenry (tumblr)





	Espírito de Natal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530475) by [OnlyHim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim). 

“Que tal se nós formos tomar chocolate quente?” Steve sugeriu.  
Danny, Steve e Grace estavam sentados perto do food truck do Kamekona após terminar de almoçar.  
“Steven, está 30 graus.” Danny disse.  
“E daí?”  
“Como assim, e daí? Está 30 graus. Não se toma chocolate quente quando está 30 graus.”  
“Por que não?”  
“Porque só se deve tomar chocolate quente quando você quer se aquecer. Já está quente. Muito quente.”  
“Mas é dezembro. Quase Natal. Chocolate quente tem tudo a ver com espírito de Natal. Você é quem mais deveria saber disso.”  
“Por que eu?”  
“Porque você é de New Jersey.”  
“Sim, só que em New Jersey deve estar uns 5 graus agora. Deve estar até nevando.”  
“No café tem ar-condicionado.” Steve falou tentando ajudar.  
“Tá vendo? Isso não faz o menor sentido. Você não deveria ir a um lugar que o tornará artificialmente frio, para que você queira tomar algo quente. Você deveria estar ao ar livre, no frio, e querer entrar em um delicioso café, todo quentinho, repleto de aromas deliciosos, especificamente procurando chocolate quente porque você quer ficar quentinho e confortável. Se tem alguma coisa que não é confortável é quão quente é esse lugar estúpido. Nem parece Natal. Tudo aqui é ao contrário.” Danny estava no meio de um de seus discursos inflamados, gesticulando de tal forma que parecia que suas mãos iam sair voando.  
“Sabe, Danny, eu estou vendo você envelhecer diante dos meus olhos. Você é um velho rabugento que não se lembra o que é se divertir. Você matou sua criança interior. Você é o Grinch.”  
“Eu não sou-”  
Grace, que até agora só estava observando os dois homens, decidiu puxar a camisa do Danny.  
“Eu quero tomar chocolate quente, Danno.” Ela olhou para o pai com aquele olho pidão.   
Danny olhou de cara feia pro Steve, que estava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.  
“Não acredito que você vai usar minha própria filha contra mim.  
“Ei, eu não fiz nada.” Steve ergueu as mãos na defensiva. “Se a garota quer chocolate quente, ela quer chocolate quente. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.” O sorriso estúpido continuava lá, competindo com uma cara de pura inocência.  
“Eu juro, Steven,...” Danny respirou fundo e se voltou para Grace. “Claro, Macaquinha, vamos tomar chocolate quente.” Ele se levantou, entregando as chaves do carro pro Steve. Ele tinha certeza que era possível ver fumaça saindo dos seus ouvidos. Atrás dele ele pode ver Grace e Steve high five.

****

Dez minutos depois eles estavam dentro do café, prontos pra fazer o pedido.  
“Três chocolates quentes, por favor.”  
“Você quer marshmallows com o seu chocolate?” Perguntou a alegre garota do caixa, alegre demais pro gosto do Danny, se ele estivesse sendo sincero.  
“Sim, por favor.”  
“Não, pra mim não.” Steve disse por trás do Danny.  
Danny se voltou para olhar pro Steve, um olhar de pura indignação no seu rosto, como se Steve não querendo marshmallows fosse uma ofensa pessoal.  
“Qual o seu problema?”  
“Quê?”  
“Como você pode não querer marshmallows no seu chocolate?”  
“Não querendo.” Steve deu de ombros.  
“Você não pode tomar chocolate quente sem marshmallows.”  
“Por que não?”  
“Porque os marshmallows são uma parte intrínsica da experiência de tomar chocolate quente. Se você os tirar, é como, é como... não fazer frio no Natal!” Danny exclamou triunfante, satisfeito de ter achado o que ele considerou a comparação perfeita.  
“Quem é você pra falar? Você nem queria tomar o raio do chocolate!”  
“Exatamente. Porque eu sei do que se trata a experiência de tomar chocolate quente.”  
“Você pode parar de chamar 'tomar chocolate quente' de uma experiência?”  
“Viu? Aí está a prova de que você não entende o que se passa. Tomar chocolate quente é uma experiência. Que deveria ser experienciada da forma certa. Quando está frio e com marshmallows.”  
“Qual o grande problema? Eu simplesmente não gosto de marshmallows.”  
“Você o quê?”  
“Quê? Não gosto. Eles derretem e ficam todos melequentos e acabam com o sabor do chocolate.”  
“Meu deus. Meu deus. Blasfemia. O que estou ouvindo é pura blasfemia. Isso vindo da pessoa que teve a coragem de falar que eu matei minha criança interior.”  
“Danny, você está exagerando. Como sempre. Não tem nada de errado com eu não gostar de marshmallows no meu-”  
Naquele ponto, Grance começou a puxar a camisa do Danny de novo.  
“Danno?” Ela apontou pra trás deles. Uma fila gigantesca tinha se formado, chegando até a porta. Os clientes estavam bufando, de saco cheio, e a garota do caixa parecia perdida, como se estivesse tentando achar uma forma de interrompê-los mas nunca encontrando uma pausa. O que não é fora do comum em se tratando desses dois.  
“Tá. Peça o raio dos marshmallows se vai fazer você ficar quieto. Eu provavelmente posso tirá-los antes que a meleca fique muito grande.” Steve falou finalmente.  
Danny ficou chocado. “Você não sabe o que é amor, esse é o seu problema. Eu mantenho minha opinião de que você nunca foi abraçado quando criança.”  
“Eu já te disse, Danno. Eu tenho fotos.”  
“Photoshop.”


End file.
